


How to Say Goodbye to an Old Friend

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving a house behind might seem harder than you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Say Goodbye to an Old Friend

“Sauli?” Adam wraps an arm around his lover’s cold skin, when they first discussed moving the idea seemed fun and challenging, but now it just felt like they were leaving an old friend behind and it seemed to affect Sauli the most. “Baby, it’s been ten hours since the sunset, are we going to watch the sunrise too?” Adam joked as they laid on the outdoor couch in the babylon area looking at the house that they were leaving behind.

 

“Sorry.” Sauli lays his head on his lover’s shoulder, the glass of wine was empty, but Sauli was still holding it in his hand, his gaze was hallow and his thoughts seem deep.

 

“I know you loved this place baby, but like we decided months ago, we need to upgrade to something better, something less roach infested, with a smaller number of wild animals in the back yard and a better security system.” Adam says as he peaks at the moving bushes again, the damn raccoons were everywhere.

 

“I know love, and at the time it seemed an awesome idea, but… this was our first home, the first home I ever shared with someone, the first place I came to when you invited me to L.A., the first place I was held in someone’s arms and loved, the first place I almost burned down the kitchen in.” They both laughed at that fun memory.

 

“The first place in which I had to have the bed changed because it broke down.” They laughed again.

 

“The first place I fell asleep on the roof and got terribly sunburned.”

 

“The first place we babysitted a child in.” Now that was a dead memory.

 

“The first place in which we had our first fight and also the first place we put our egos aside and admit we were wrong.” You might think it’s a bad memory, but it’s not. “We owe so much to this place Adam, I almost feel like we’re leaving a part of us here. I can’t believe that soon someone else will be in our kitchen making breakfast, or partying in our pool, or sleeping in our bed.”

 

“Umm, we’re taking the bed with us, baby.” Adam chuckled and Sauli punched him in his side.

 

“You know what I mean.” Sauli scolded, but Adam grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a soft gentile kiss until Sauli let out all of his frustrations in tears.

 

“Yes, I know, this house has been our shelter, our home, the place that shared our love and the host of most of our first times. But things evolve and we’re not leaving behind a part of us because we’re taking all of our memories with us and we’re opening opportunities to make new ones, new first times.”

 

“I love you.” Sauli quietly whispered in Adam’s shirt and the atmosphere suddenly grew tense.

 

“Sauli?” Adam said again, his heart racing, he knew this was the perfect moment, even though he decided to do it tomorrow night when they celebrate their new home, now it seems more fit.

 

“Hmm?” Sauli asks tired and sleepy.

 

“I think this house deserves to be the host of one more first thing, we need to make one more memory here, baby.” Sauli smiles but he doesn’t expect Adam to get up and head for the house.

 

“Adam, I think we had sex in every position and in every place possible.” But Adam just smiles and continues walking.

 

“Not that, but stay right there, I’ll be right back.” And then he runs inside the house.

 

“Our best champagne, candles? How is this not going to lead to sex?” Sauli asks as Adam lights up some of the candles he brought back with him and pops open the campaign. But then he takes a deep breath of air and ask Sauli to stand up. He takes Sauli’s hand and leads him by the pull side where he held both of Sauli’s hands and looked deep into his eyes like he was going for a serious conversation.

 

“Sauli, I swear to you that I have thought of thousands of ways to do this, they were all perfectly planned out and stupidly romantic, I never thought I would end up doing it here, out in the moonlight next to the house we’re leaving behind that’s full of packed boxes, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be a moment planned out, just an impulse of love, a sporadic decision like all the others we have made together, you moving in with me, getting matching tattoos, we all did it out of love, we didn’t hesitated and we didn’t plan, that’s why now, in this very moment when my heart is beating just for you, I would like to ask you, Sauli Koskinen.” Adam gets down on his knees and pulls out a simple white gold ring out of his jeans’ back pocket and slides it on his lover’s ring finger.

 

“Would you like to spend your life together with me, not matter in with house or country or continent, would marry me?” Sauli took a deep breath, trying to swallow down the tears and kneeled down to his beautiful love, enveloping him in a desperate, but loving kiss and hug.

 

“Yes, God yes. I’ll live anywhere and do anything, I’ll always be happy as long as I’m beside you.”

 

And they both continued to kiss and take their clothes off, and not before long they were both in the pool sharing yet another new experience in their old home, not sex in the pool, but sex as an engaged couple.

 

 

 

And the raccoons applauded and wiped away their tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, i guess I'm not out of fluffy ideas! 
> 
>  
> 
> Special guests stars in this fic: The raccoons from Adam and Sauli's back yard who miss them deeply.


End file.
